wastelandfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
История версий Wasteland 2/Patch 1 (build 56458)
Информация о патче * Дата выхода: 26 сентября 2014 * Версия патча: Patch 1 (build 56458) * Требуемая версия игры: Wasteland 2 Release Список изменений Общее * Removed unused DX11 support to improve stability and allow Steam overlay to work properly * Many UI fixes/polish for better ease of use and readability Бой / Геймплей * Changed all .8 Combat Speed NPCs to 1.0. * Only allow Mechanical Repair to heal robots if they’re at less than max CON. * Fixed the status effect on the Gold-Plated Derringer. * Improvements to certain enemies’ status effect immunity. * Updated some weapon balance numbers. * Starting a conversation or cutscene interrupts any player actions (including skill meters). * Increased investigate distance on robots. * Now only a single container can be looted at a time in combat. * Increased the “move closer” range of NPC AIs each turn they can’t find anywhere to move to a maximum of 80 squares. * Fixed certain Alarm Disarming skill use bugs. Интерфейс * Menus should no longer wind up out of position after switching to a 16:9 aspect ratio from a non-16:19 aspect ratio. * The display options panel will now add an entry for the current resolution if it doesn’t show up in the list of Unity-approved resolutions. This avoids the selection rectangle wandering off into the wild blue yonder. * The premade character list should now repopulate correctly if it is interrupted. * Progress bar tick tooltips should now be correctly updated when switching between PCs with differing skill levels. * Only show overhead hit% when shotgun cone aiming if the cone is over the enemy. * Toned down the CNPC info dismiss button highlight to bring it in line with other button highlights. * Switching the selected Ranger in the vendor screen will now revert the current drag item movement (if it exists). * Fixed many UI sounds no being played in the correct location, which allowed reverb to be applied. Also set many UI sounds to 2D instead of 3D. * Junk items are now hidden on the trade screen, but not in the inventory. * Enemy health labels on combat action entries should now scale with UI size correctly. * Removed old merchant, doctor, ambush, and target UI objects from the overhead status container. * Changed the tooltip on the item info accuracy icon from “Base Hit Chance” to “Chance to Hit.” * Scooted the crit chance label in the item info menu over so that it looks better. * Grenades and RPGs will now show 100% chance to hit in the item info menu and the derived stats display. * Energy weapons, grenades, and RPGs will now show 0% chance to hit in the item info menu and the derived stats display. * Numerous combat info stat adjustments/fixes on item info UI. * Item tooltips for trinkets will now label them as such. * The “NEW” tag will no longer show up in the trade screen. * The active tooltip will now be cleared when opening the item info menu. * Status effect tooltips should now be resized correctly regardless of resolution. * The description tooltip (title/text) should now resize the background to fit the text much better. * The inventory carry capacity label is now updated when a party member is modified (e.g. strength attribute changed). * The water display should now be updated correctly when a trinket that affects water carry amount is equipped/unequipped. * The water display label on the character info menu should now shrink correctly when it gets to “100/100”. * Tutorial buttons should no longer wind up stuck in the deployed position. * The encumbered status icon on HUD enemy entries should appear/disappear correctly when entering/leaving combat. * Combat status effects (encumbered/under pressure/etc.) should now stack correctly. * The combat action queue should no longer be populated with the previous combat’s entries when combat begins. * The tutorial anchor should now correctly stick to the right side of the screen. * Changed the keypad menu to use the keyboard key localization of “Clear”. * Added local maps for backer shrines. * The mouse over tooltip will now be centered and clamped based on text width. * The current tooltip will now be cleared when combat begins. * Created replacement for “burn-in” text that appears on world maps that works for localization. It only uses the replacement when the language is non-English. Локализация * Numerous English typo and grammar fixes. * Got rid of some erroneous localization-related text. * The mouse over reload message is now localized. * Journal entry location name should now wrap more intelligently. * The “modify weapon” popup title and buttons should now be localized correctly. * The “Derived Stats” title should now be run through localization. * The “UPDATED” tag on journal entries should now be localized. * Changed the save/load screen to use a different localization for “name” (filename), so that it isn’t confusing in Polish. * “Rear Entrance” on Damonta should now be localized. * The cancel button on the “enter PoI” popup should now be localized. * Fixed localization tags on Evolved spawners at Cerritos. * Add localization tags to cache description fields (World Map). * Adjusted subtitles on intro movie. * Assigned default values to certain text descriptions. * Changed the display options localization of “Hard” so that it gets correctly localized in Polish. * Made the world map POI popup buttons larger to accommodate localized strings. Разное * Takayuki and miners no longer get angry at Rangers if Takayuki takes friendly fire. * Fixed/updated a few backer credit names. * Animation fixes when firing rockets out of cover, swapping weapons in inventory, then firing a different weapon in the same turn. * Fixed animation issue with combat speed being greater than 1 and animations not unsetting the - combat flag. * Fixed some SFX for destroyed objects playing again on load. * Added better cleanup for looping audio objects. * Radio: Changed distress calls to conversations if they need to reveal maps/set states. * Radio: Added missing audio file to a radio call. * Save games keep track of when they were created so Steam Cloud copies preserve the time/date of the save, instead of relying on the OS-recorded time/date. * Added a delay after an ambush attack before the ambushee starts moving again. * Turned off head look when an enemy is outside of the camera. Also now checking if the enemy is currently in combat or if they are a synth before culling them. * Credits screen music should no longer continue when leaving it. * Fixed party maximum water capacity being reset in certain situations. * Fixed memory/object leak. The shadow material was never released (destroyed) thus it would keep making new ones indefinitely. * Fixed Slicer Dicer disappearing when being ambushed whilst landing from a jump. * Resetting display settings should now switch to the default resolution, not 1024x768. * Enabling fullscreen will now automatically switch to the default resolution. * Fixed a quicksave bug that happens when you mash the quicksave button quickly a bunch of times. * Removed SSAO from world map cameras (fixes horizontal line/shimmer issue). * Fixed muzzle flash of synth energy weapons. * Improvements to muzzle flash positions on certain weapons. * Exploded Chest item (clothing) no longer drops from CotC enemies. * Blood splatters from damage underneath you (such as from animals) should no longer appear in front of you. Аризона * World Map: Changed 0 radiation level to 1. * Ag Center: Ag Center Serum cures “acute” version of Pod Infection. * Ag Center: Hooked up new vine sound effect. * Ag Center: Touched up fog of war in Killing Fields area. * Ag Center: Flies will now also attack Eric Robinett in Central Complex. * Rail Nomads Camp: Increased visibility of Holliday’s supplies shimmer effect * Rail Nomads Camp: Portrait pass on NPCs. * Canyon of Titan: Made sure Rick triggers his leave trigger correctly. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed gap in Brother Franks’ logic. * Canyon of Titan: Fixes to one of Doc’s keyword. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed one of Jill’s barks. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed one of Clyde’s barks. * Temple of Titan: Fixed a ladder. * Temple of Titan: Made sure the launch scene plays out appropriately if you hit Brother Roy Parsons with an area attack. * Damonta: Fixed an issue with one of Clyde’s keywords not being represented in all his states. * Damonta: Fixed a bad soundcategory on the first breakable gate in Damonta. * Damonta: Raised up High Finance magazine so it is properly examinable. * Damonta: Lowered threshold for bypassing the Baychowski cockpit door. * Damonta: Fixed an issue with the town not being overrun when it should have been. * Damonta: Fixes to certain combat encounters and enemy participation in them. * Damonta: Tinker’s computers weren’t properly restored during a save. * Damonta: Changed some of Hopi/Magee’s barks to spam less * Damonta: Added more loot to the map’s farther reaches. * Damonta: Changed Hopi/Magee’s garage door to steel. * Damonta: Changed faction and combat group when Red and Bart join you, so they’ll fight for you better. * Infected Village: Fixed wall cover in the wrong location. * AZ Random Map: Moved exit globe to be more on the navmesh. * AZ Random Map 03: Fixed navmesh. Калифорния * World Map - Salt Lake Park will no longer be discoverable before Cerritos. * Santa Fe Springs: Fixed an issue wherein the radio room door displayed interaction tooltips but was non-interactive. * Santa Fe Springs: Added attention getter to broken fences. * Santa Fe Springs: Added clarity to journal about fixing the fences. * Santa Fe Springs: Added doctor to merchant group. * Santa Fe Springs: CNPCs inside buildings take part in synth attack. * Santa Fe Springs: Leave gate unlocked after opened once. * Santa Fe Springs: Added examine text for wood pile. * Rodia: Cantilever woman will no longer appear twice in the same room. * Rodia: May will no longer initiate a conversation with the Rangers over and over again. * Rodia: Optimization pass. Removed a bunch of bushes and trees outside of the fog of war range. Changed lighting a tad in a few areas to decrease shadow draws. * Rodia: Fixed up logic around Dante and Virgil post radio tower being fixed. * Rodia: Marked certain quest related items as quest-related. * Rodia: Satan should now take your Possum Snacks when you use Animal Whisperer on him. * Rodia: Prevented talking to Dengler outside the building. * Rodia: Casino doorman no longer dies when the drunk jerk dies. * Rodia: May no longer starts a conversation within proximity. * Rodia: Moved casino pimp out of the way. * Rodia: Front gate people no longer pause running after a save/load. * Rodia: Removed redundant keywords from a few characters. * Rodia: Fixed icons for water bottles. * Rodia: Fixed examine difficulty for trapped objects. * Rodia: Fixed Santa Monica appearing twice in the paper map. * Rodia: Updated some journal text to clarify some quest stages. * Angel Oracle: Optimization pass for the sewers. Sun and many other lights now work with the level bounds for performance. * Angel Oracle: Simplified stolen goods quest script so it doesn’t need custom world states. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein description text near the entrance appeared out of context. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein valves in the steam tunnels were not giving the proper effects upon critical failure. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue with steam vales in steam tunnels still playing their sounds when shut off. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein it was not possible to open Roger Yee’s safe. * Angel Oracle: Guards in the press booth will join in if combat begins in Mr. Manners’s office. * Angel Oracle: Fixed issue with arrested party member returning to party when player has a certain number of free slots. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein it was possible to attack feral pigs through a wall. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein Sheriff Marshall would occasionally take the incorrect hostage. * Angel Oracle: Added logic to add/remove Dr. Edwinson’s “Stops” keyword based on various quest states. * Angel Oracle: Killing Mr. Manners now resolves the Fletcher quest. * Angel Oracle: It is no longer possible to sneak Fletcher past Guard Llewelyn * Angel Oracle: Dr. Edwinson’s doctor icon no longer appears if the Robbinsons take over. * Angel Oracle: Added logic to prevent the execution quest from adding empty journal entries when immediately save/loading after entering the level. * Angel Oracle: Added extra keywords for Elizaveta as the Fletcher plot progresses * Angel Oracle: Killing Mr. Manners now nullifies the trade agreement with Rodia. * Angel Oracle: Execution spectators no longer display bark portraits. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein it was not possible to tell Mr. Manners that you let Tori get away. * Angel Oracle: Fixed an issue wherein the thief quest would not resolve if the Rangers started a killing spree. * Hollywood: Fixed items required for Billy’s quest. * Hollywood: Fixed Matthias quest update. * Hollywood: Fixed Manny quest not being added when “Help” was selected. * Hollywood: Added quest reward for killing Heidi. * Hollywood: Fixed a keyword not disappearing in conversation with Schwag. * Hollywood: Fixed being able to get Ma Brown quest reward over and over. * Hollywood: Fixed Flo not voting for Veronica when she should have. * Hollywood: Added Hotel California examine text. * Hollywood: Fixed McDade quest not getting cleared when he is killed. * Hollywood: Fixed Veronica not joining fight when the player attacks McDade. * Hollywood: Fixed McDade disappearing when attacked. * Hollywood: Fixed Mini Beast & Beast not reacting to the alarm * Hollywood: Fixed examine text on Duke’s door being incorrect. * Hollywood: Fixed issue with George and Martha’s puppy quest. * Hollywood: Fixed Mary not walking when she should have. * Hollywood: Fixed McDade’s line about Meson Cannon. * Hollywood: Fixed Duke having generic dialog. * Hollywood: Fixed numerous text issues in conversations. * Hollywood: Jason Zeng had no guns, fixed. * Hollywood: Certain quests should now update when key NPCs are killed. * Hollywood: Fixed loop in Veronica’s conversation. * Hollywood: Fixed “Vote for Veronica” keyword that was showing up even when she was dead. * Hollywood Sewers: Optimization pass. Turned down range of lights and increased intensity to match. Turned off shadow casting for all walls and a few floors. * Hollywood: Vote count in text was wrong, fixed. * Hollywood: Friendlies were attacking each other in combat, fixed. * Hollywood: McDade and Fealty were showing up when they were supposed to be dead, fixed. * Los Feliz: Fixed bug with the King of Gamblers’ conversation. * Los Feliz: Fixed some description text appearing when it shouldn’t have. * Griffith Park: Fixed Bug 18937 fixed Victor Di Leo’s health. * Griffith Park: Fixed gate not opening. * Griffith Park: Fixed grammatical name and drop set of Wild Pig. * Griffith Park: Fixed Garza repeating the same line in combat. * Griffith Park: Fixed combat starting during the conversation with Duke. * Griffith Park: Fixed Victory Di Leo repeating lines. * Griffith Park: Added quest reward for retaking Bastion. * Griffith Park: Added reward for negotiating peace treaty. * Griffith Park: When getting the quest to retake the Bastion, all factions there except the Church Vigilant and Penitents will attack the player. * Griffith Park: Fixed Sanctity White not joining combat. * Griffith Park: Certain quests should now update when key NPCs are killed. * Griffith Park: Fixed certain NPCs not being hostile to each other when they should have been. * Griffith Park: Moved Constance’s description trigger. * Griffith Park: Maggie now leaves the area when Mayweather turns on the players and all three churches hate the player. It’s not in her character to attack the player unless it’s defensive only. * Griffith Park: Numerous quest fixes and tweaks with peace treaty quest. * Seal Beach: Fixed Dugan’s missing conversation state. * Seal Beach: Prevented Mad Money Mike from appearing in certain endgame situations. * Seal Beach: Fixed fog of war. * Seal Beach: Rebuilt navmesh to fix melee combat issues. * Seal Beach: Optimization pass. * Seal Beach: Decreased helicopter size a bit. * Los Alamitos: Makes sure Dekkar takes the dog whistle. * Salt Lake Park: Changed intercom graphic. * Salt Lake Park: Removed pay wall from trade from 2nd time you trade. * Endgame: Reworked how helper NPCs follow you to ensure they move smoothly. * Endgame: Cleaned up a number of small issues. * Endgame: Improved NPC follower templates for stats and weapons * Endgame: NPC followers now have drop sets. * Endgame: Added a doctor to the camp. * Endgame: Prevented characters from running underneath Scorpitron. * LA Aqueduct: Fixed fog of war issue. * LA Aqueduct: Added some loot to the level. * Baldwin Hills: Added more cover. * La Cienega: Fixed portrait for Paul. * Long Beach: Fixed an issue where in the old vendor would bark dialog while in conversation mode. * Inglewood: Optimization pass. Removed terrain trees and replaced with hand placed ones. * Culver City Brothel: Optimization pass. Changed time of day. Removed trees from terrain and replaced with faster trees. Raised entrance door because it was sticking in the ground. * Culver City Brothel: Changed camera heightfield inside the brothel area to not drop off edges. * Redondo Beach: Bob’s quest gives bigger rewards now. * Schahinger Shrine: Optimization pass. Эпилог * Fixed Griffith Park outcome checking wrong quest variable. * Added new epilogue entries for followers under certain endgame scenarios. Источник Категория:История версий Wasteland 2